deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive Ultimate/Fighting quotes
This article lists all of the quotes spoken by the playable characters when fighting in Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate. Ayane Pre-fight quotes *"What an annoyance!" Victory quotes *"Would you please stop fooling around?" *"What an embarrassment!" *"Don't make me laugh." Losing quotes *"Why...?" After "Continue" quotes Bass Armstrong Pre-fight quotes *"Stay out of the ring, fool!" Victory quotes *"If you want a fight, you got one: any time, any place!" *"I'll teach you how to be a real fighter!" *"You'll never beat me!" Losing quotes *"I won't let it end this way!" After "Continue" quotes Bayman Pre-fight quotes *"Give me all you've got!" Victory quotes *"Is that all you got?" *"Sorry, my friend, you're out of luck." *"If you want to live, you'd better stay down." Losing quotes *"I've lost it..." Ein Pre-fight quotes *"Here I come!" Victory quotes *"What a good battle!" *"It's all coming back... this exhiliration!" *"Everything is coming together!" Losing quotes After "Continue" quotes Gen Fu Pre-fight quotes *"Ready for me?" Victory quotes *"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve..." *"No discipline! What a sorry sight." *"My fists haven't aged a bit!" Losing quotes *"My age has caught up with me..." After "Continue" quotes Helena Douglas Pre-fight quotes *"This will be a great performance." *The curtain has risen. *"You killed my mother." (To Ayane after the continue screen; Ayane's Story Mode only) Victory quotes *"You didn't think you would actually win, did you?" *"I must not lose this battle." *"The prelude is not over yet." Losing quotes *''I... I can hear the requiem..." After "Continue" quotes Hitomi Pre-fight quotes *"''I stand prepared to meet you in battle." Victory quotes *"I have both technique and power." *"I will keep fighting!" *"Osu! Nice try." Losing quotes *"I must... train more..." Jann Lee Pre-fight quotes *"Another win for me!" Victory quotes *"This fist has never once let me down." *"Don't think... feel!" *"This is the difference between you and me!" Losing quotes *"How could I let myself lose..." After "Continue" quotes Kasumi Pre-fight quotes *"No one can stop me." *''When will this end?'' Victory quotes *"This is Mugen-Tenshin!" *"I will be victorious!" Losing quotes *"I... I have to... keep going..." After "Continue" quotes Why? (To Ein, Ayane, and Hayabusa) Leifang Pre-fight quotes *"Here we go!" Victory quotes *"Yeah, that was pretty good!" *"Yes, that's the way I like it!" Losing quotes *"Oh! No no no!" After "Continue" quotes Leon Pre-fight quotes *"Out of my way." Victory quotes *"I'm back in the desert..." *"I never hesisitate to pull the trigger!" *"Hmph, the face of Death..." Losing Quotes *"The sand storm is coming..." After "Continue" quotes Ryu Hayabusa Pre-fight quotes *"It is time!" Victory Quotes *"Think well, lest carelessness be your downfall..." *"It is done." *"May your soul scatter in the black abyss..." Losing quotes *"I have much yet to learn..." After "Continue" quotes Tengu Pre-fight quotes *"Puny little insect!" Victory quotes *"This is the power of the Tengu." *"Feel my hate!" *"Hah... what a laughable sight!" Losing quotes *"This can't be... can't be..." Tina Armstrong Pre-fight quotes *"Here I come!" Victory quotes *"I live for this!" *"Not bad... here's your reward!" *"I'll sure be able to sleep well tonight!" Losing quotes *"Why do I have to lose...?" After "Continue" quotes Zack Pre-fight quotes *"Zack at your service!" Victory quotes *"The name is Zack!" *"Your rhythm is too damn slow!" *"Now THIS is how legends are born!" Losing quotes *"Oh, that ain't right, man..." After "Continue" quotes Category:Catalogues and Datasheets Category:Fighting quotes